


Nerd Porn

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Valeera is pretty new on the scene, but Jaina has been on the lookout for good talent for her wife, Sylvanas Windrunner, to film with.After a string of rather inexperienced subs, Jaina happens upon a promising former camgirl. Valeera Sanguinar.BDSM ensues.
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485011
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	Nerd Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/gifts).



Valeera found this whole thing marginally ridiculous. She really did. But then, she was being paid well for it so that didn't really matter.

Apparently, nerd porn was where the money was at. 

That's all she could think as she sighed heavily while she adjusted her thigh-high armored boots and stared down at them with an amused smile.

But anything regarding nerddom left her thoughts immediately when she caught a reflection in the mirror of her dressing room. Glowing red eyes. Impeccable full-body makeup. Armor that looked as functional as anything Valeera had ever seen in any big-budget fantasy movie.

“Just stopping by. They'll be calling for places soon.” 

The voice didn't match the look. It was soft and silky and easy like the faint smile on the other woman’s dark-painted lips. 

“You must be Sylvanas,” Valeera greeted. 

“I am. Wanted a chat before we get to set,” Sylvanas moved into the room with a surprising amount of grace considering her costume. 

“Well, chat away,” Valeera said with a wave of her hand as she leaned back in her seat, feeling more than a little thankful she'd be acting a scene where much of her own non-existent armor had already been removed.

“I know you haven't been filming long. I know your background is cam shows. I want to be sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into, that's all “ Sylvanas seemed genuinely concerned, so Valeera decided it wouldn't be fair to laugh at her.

“I've been dommed before, Sylvanas. I've read the script. None of it is all that extreme. Don't worry about me, trust me on this.”

Sylvanas nodded her understanding, looking genuinely relieved as she did.

“I just hate when they send me girls that haven't. More often than not I call off the shoot. I guess they're starting to learn. That, or my wife is playing a heavier hand in casting these days.”

“Jaina,” Valeera offered. “I had a video call with her prior to my casting. She's lovely.”

Sylvanas’s ears lifted at Valeera’s mention of her wife and the compliment that followed. Valeera found it disgustingly sweet, but sweet nonetheless. 

“Thank you. Anyway, I'd like to know your safe word. I know you have one for the script, but I need yours, as well.”

“Nerd,” Valeera offered with a little spark of mischief in her eyes.

Sylvanas chuckled. “Fair.”

Soon enough, Valeera was at the edge of their rather elaborate set waiting patiently for the shackles to be adjusted around her wrists where they were currently being held behind her back. While she waited, she watched Sylvanas get situated at a dark, ornate desk with a lantern burning softly on one corner.

It was convincing.

And Valeera would've been lying to herself if she didn't find the sight alluring. Especially considering she knew everything that was in store for her. 

“Let me check them,” Sylvanas said just before the director was about to start rolling.

If anyone had a problem with it, they didn't say - so Valeera made her way over to the desk and turned her back to Sylvanas. She found the thoroughness touching. Maybe even a little comforting. 

She hadn't really gone into this expecting to enjoy herself, yet she was...well. At least mildly aroused as she went back to her spot. 

With the cameras rolling, two hooded figures pulled her into frame and she watched as Sylvanas looked back up at her impassively. Like an entirely different person. She smirked as she was jerked to a stop just in front of her desk.

“What's this, then?” Sylvanas asked without lowering the quill she'd been pretending to write with. “I was not to be disturbed this evening.”

“Found her slipping past the border with correspondence that doesn't belong to her,” one of her would-be captors explained. “She’s terribly pretty for a spy. Thought you might want her.”

Valeera’s ear flicked in response to the way Sylvanas was eyeing her. Sizing her up. So, so convincingly.

“Mm. Quite. Leave her, then,” Sylvanas finally placed her quill down and stood from her desk as the two extras walked off the set and left them alone in the low lighting. 

“A spy, then?” Sylvanas asked as she circled Valeera slowly.

Valeera stayed silent.

“No matter. A criminal is a criminal, and criminals in my kingdom are punished.” There was such a sultry, easy quality to the impeccable accent Sylvanas was speaking to her in. No accent in particular, really. Just very much...not something you would hear every day. 

“Punished?” Valeera asked with a tilt of her head as she felt fingertips trail along the small of her back as Sylvanas came to a stop behind her. “I'm sure we could work something out. I'm sure-”

“You're in no position to negotiate,” Sylvanas cut her off coldly. “Fortunately, I'm in the mood to be entertained. What would be your offer then, spy?”

“You seem fond of my body. If the way you gaze upon it is anything to go by,” Valeera responded without hesitation. “And I wouldn't be opposed to you using it however you wish, Your Highness.” 

“You desire me, then? You know of me?”

Valeera found it easy to blush for the camera as she hung her head to avoid Sylvanas’s eyes when she moved to stand in front of her.

“I...I may know that you have particular...appetites. And that those appetites might align with my own.” Valeera murmured quietly, and she gasped when Sylvanas lifted her chin with her gloved fingertips so that she had no choice but to look at her. 

“Tell me, what are your appetites?”

Valeera shifted closer. 

Sylvanas gripped her hip with her free hand to keep it still. Valeera was surprised at the strength in that grip. Pleasantly.

“My appetites? Oh, I find it rather fulfilling to be used by powerful women. To serve them.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and slowly slid her hand from Valeera’s chin to hold the back of her neck.

“And you could think of no other way to offer yourself to me?” Sylvanas asked incredulously.

“Why should I offer when the taking is half the fun?” Valeera asked, and those fiery eyes narrowed once again. 

“You will go to my desk and you will kneel, then. On the stone. Not on the furs. And you will wait until I am ready to have you.” 

Valeera hesitated as she looked down at the floor. 

“Do you think me not worth waiting for?” Sylvanas demanded in a hiss of a whisper with a flash of her fangs. “Do you think to waste my time?”

“No!” Valeera answered emphatically. “No, that isn't it at all. It's only that I might find it hard to wait long.”

Sylvanas’s ears and her shoulders relaxed, and she finally released Valeera from her hold.

The cameras followed Valeera as she got to her knees rather awkwardly right where she'd been told to. 

They didn't need that much of this. Just a few full-body shots of Valeera kneeling and Sylvanas faux-scribbling away at the old, weathered roll of paper spread across the desk. It would be cut and faded in post.

Yet, even as short a time as it was - Valeera found herself endlessly thankful when Sylvanas finally placed the quill down on the desk and pushed away from it before addressing her.

“You will wait for me here. Do you understand?”

Valeera nodded. “Yes, Your Highness. Though, it would be quite difficult to go anywhere in my current state.”

Valeera was impressed with how quickly Sylvanas moved. It was almost unnatural - the speed and grace of it all as she found her chin caught up in a grip that looked punishing but really wasn't.

“I will tame that tongue of yours before the night is done,” Sylvanas breathed as her hand slowly slipped to wrap around Valeera’s throat. “And you will enjoy every moment of it.” 

Valeera let out a sharp breath but didn't say anything else, and Sylvanas smirked as she released her. 

There was a cut, then. A cut during which Sylvanas changed into a white shirt that tucked into her tight leather landings and hung against her body loosely. It was flattering in a rather exotic, untouchable way. 

Valeera, of course, was still in the same state of half-dress she'd started in as Sylvanas walked back on set still flexing her shoulders to loosen them. Yet, the first thing she did when she moved in front of the cameras was release the safety latch on Valeera’s shackles. 

“Stretch,” she murmured softly. “Do you need water?”

“I'm fine, babe. Thanks,” Valeera offered her a genuine smile, thankful to lift her hands above her head and stretch out her back and chest. 

She was ready to continue quickly, though, and they went through the motions of Sylvanas putting the shackles back on and removing them again after she marched Valeera to a nearby bed and bent her over the edge of it. 

A new piece of equipment was introduced then. A bar that would keep her arms spread and trapped behind her back. More comfortable than the shackles, yet infinitely more restricting.

It was a rather undignified position - ass on full display hanging over the bed for the camera while Sylvanas worked.

But she was wet. Very. And she knew that Sylvanas knew. Sure, it was part of their lines. But Valeera had t needed any assistance. No liberal application of lube to make her lines more realistic.

“You're already filthy,” Sylvanas observed. “A mess.”

“I can't help it,” Valeera breathed as Sylvanas reached to the side for an implement Valeera recognized well. A thick-handled, beautifully made leather crop all in black and purple leather. The kind of work that only came custom. 

Valeera nearly shivered. Damn, this woman was hot.

“Filthy girl,” Sylvanas hummed. “I ought to teach you some self-respect.”

“Please teach me,” Valeera gasped when the crop first grazed her ass.

Her lesson came by way of a series of strikes that sounded terrible and were, in reality, entirely pleasant when delivered by Sylvanas’s skilled hands. They were enough to leave pretty marks for the camera. Enough to leave her ass feeling a little too warm. The last thing she wanted was for it to stop, but she was supposed to be acting, after all. 

“Please!” Valeera gasped as she jerked hard into the bed. 

“Please, what?” Sylvanas asked. “I'm not understanding your request.

“Please don't be so cruel,” Valeera looked back at Sylvanas from the corner of one eye and Sylvanas slowly lowered the crop. “I ache so terribly for you. Please, Your Highness.” 

Valeera might have found herself irritated by the cheesiness of those lines if they weren't technically true. Then again, she knew what was coming next. So that was sort of cheating, wasn't it? She knew Sylvanas would tease her with the blunt handle of the crop. She knew she would shudder when it pressed into her - thick enough and textured enough that that shudder was very genuine. 

She also knew Sylvanas was going to be rough. That she was going to fuck her hard and long and ruthlessly until they got everything they needed, including the scripted orgasm that, as it turned out, needn't have been scripted at all.

When the crop was finally tossed aside and Valeera was shaking against the bed she was slumped over, she looked at it to find it ruined. Such a nice piece.

Sylvanas seemed unbothered as a cut was called, and much more focused on getting Valeera out of the bar that had kept her arms spread and held tightly against her back.

“Holding up okay?” Sylvanas asked as she helped Valeera sit up on the edge of the bed and passed a cool, damp cloth and a bottle of water that had been placed nearby for them.

“Mm, yeah. Fuck,” Valeera sighed her contentment and leaned onto one of her hands as she took a few deep sips of water and then shook her head. “You're good.”

“I've been told,” Sylvanas responded without thought, though she was smiling softly when Valeera cast a glance up at her that was both amused and mildly annoyed. “Thank you.”

“So, before you tie me up again, I have a question,”

“Shoot,” Sylvanas responded as she moved to the end of the bed and began attaching cuffs to the posts of it.

“Are you and your wife exclusive?” Valeera asked, unashamed. 

“No,” Sylvanas responded equally, also unashamed. 

“Interesting,” Valeera mused as she finally moved to get into place and make this all a little easier on Sylvanas, who seemed to only do her own bondage work as the scene got more intense. There wasn't a set hand in sight. Only Sylvanas murmuring questions to her and making adjustments until Valeera found herself on her knees at the foot of the bed - her wrists attached to straps that trailed to the head of the bed and were secured to the posts there, and her knees spread with another bar similar to the one they'd only just finished using.

It wasn't the most comfortable, yet Valeera couldn't help but enjoy how freeing it felt to be so...strangely free. Free from making herself look attractive in this or that angle for the camera. Free from a lot of things that Sylvanas now carried for the both of them.

She was exposed, sure. And she was pretending to be helpless, sure.

But she wasn't. 

And even if the sound fucking Sylvanas was currently delivering was rather a lot - not that she minded - there were occasional brushes of Sylvanas’s hand against her own. Little, subtle checks that Valeera understood and appreciated - drowned out by the sounds of her own pleasure - only slightly exaggerated if she was being entirely honest - and the sharp, solid contact Sylvanas's hips were making with her ass.

Valeera was almost disgruntled when she came again.

She was downright befuddled the third time, in another position, as filming wound down and Sylvanas began losing her reign on her fatigue.

There were a few quick lines at the end. Something cute and sexy about how Valeera might remember to try harder, next time, to mind her manners in the presence of a queen. Her queen. 

And then Sylvanas was helping her out of the various leather accouterments she was currently done up in all while Valeera quietly observed the way her hands trembled and the way her breath hitched. Maybe exhaustion. Maybe arousal. Most likely both, Valeera surmised once she was free and Sylvanas was finally pulling a robe around her bare upper body. Her makeup was nearly running now, she was so sweat-slicked and overheated. 

A shower had never sounded as good as it did right then. Yet, she'd still taken the time to thank Valeera for shooting her and to express her interest in further collaboration.

Valeera was feeling a little smug about that. She wasn't particularly well-known in comparison.

She was also feeling other things. Less professional things.

Things that had her wandering towards Sylvanas’s dressing room and further towards the sound of a running shower and water splashing around as it's inhabitant vigorously scrubbed the last remnants of body paint away.

Valeera leaned against the wall and watched through the frosted glass. Curious, intangible shapes of a person who she very much wanted to see without the makeup.

“You know I'm out here, right?” Valeera finally asked after a while.

“Of course, I do. I'm just wondering if you're going to get in.”

Valeera exhaled and smirked as she dropped her robe to the floor and opened the shower door.

The sight was genuinely a lot.

The grey-blue glow of her eyes. The tattoos. The piercings that now had jewelry glinting from them. And the casualness with which she continued rinsing out her hair.

“Did you know I was going to come here? Are you that cocky?” Valeera asked as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet Sylvanas’s.

“No,” Sylvanas said simply. “I was just hoping you would.”

“Your wife is a lucky woman,” Valeera remarked as she gradually moved in closer and reached out to run a hand along abs that tensed beneath her touch as rivulets of water poured down her skin. 

“Mm, is she?” Sylvanas asked with a tired chuckle as Valeera slipped one of her now-slick thighs between Sylvanas’s, drawing a soft gasp from her. 

“Yeah,” Valeera husked against the side of Sylvanas’s neck. Touching her was as intoxicating as Valeera had imagined it would be. All steel and strength until she got to the softness of her breasts to toy with the barbells adorning them. “Yeah, you're fucking gorgeous.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Sylvanas murmured as her head fell back against the shower wall when Valeera first rocked her thigh in a way that sent a jolt through her aching, deprived body. 

“I wanna make you come,” Valeera whispered against Sylvanas’s ear as she dropped a hand between them to stroke teasingly against Sylvanas’s clit. “On my knees? Is that how you like it?”

“Fuck,” Sylvanas's response was a gasp that had Valeera expressing amusement in the form of her own chuckle before she slid down Sylvanas’s body with her hands on her thighs and her knees in the warm pool of water on the shower floor - still slightly purple from the makeup. It was almost abstractly beautiful as it swirled down the drain, Valeera observed just before she pressed her face up between Sylvanas’s thighs with little precursor and absolutely no need for one.

Sylvanas was already shaking and gripping her hair the moment Valeera found the jewelry that nestled just over her clit and gave it a series of firm flicks with the tip of her tongue.

She was sensitive.

Valeera didn't blame her.

She sucked both the jewelry and Sylvanas’s clit between her lips and moaned against them as she worked her jaw and her tongue until Sylvanas was, rather rapidly, coming undone above her.

It was only experience that kept her on her feet as she let out a hoarse, breathy cry and clutched at the back of Valeera’s head until she came up breathless and panting and dripping with water that mingled with Sylvanas’s wetness on her lips.

“You got a hotel here?” Valeera asked as Sylvanas came to her senses and began turning them so Valeera’s back was against the shower wall.

“Yeah,” Sylvanas breathed with a nod. “Yeah, I'm always set up nice. Would you rather be there?”

“Much,” Valeera informed her simply, reaching for her hand before it could do too much between them - though she sucked her fingers clean before she let it go. “I feel like the way to learn how someone really fucks isn't best done while they're exhausted in their dressing room after a shoot.”

“Is that what you want?” Sylvanas asked as she shut off the water once Valeera had a chance to give herself a quick wash. “To know what I'm like in bed off-set?”

“Yes, actually. But I'd also really like to fuck you. In fact, I'm almost more interested in knowing how you get fucked than how you fuck.” Valeera lifted a brow as she turned and passed Sylvanas while she left the shower and went towards her bag which she'd brought along with her to Sylvanas's dressing room.

“Mm, I see. But I still get to fuck you, yeah?” Sylvanas asked off-handedly, her words muffled as she threw a towel over her own head to dry her hair rather roughly.

“Obviously.”

Sylvanas snorted and tossed her used towel to the side to head for her clothes where they were folded and waiting for her across the room.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just like a confident woman, that's all.”

Valeera rolled her eyes as she slipped her shirt on over her head and then shouldered her bag.

“Bullshit. You like a woman who can take dick and give good head.”

Sylvanas pretended to think for a moment before grabbing her own bag and heading for the door to hold it open for Valeera.

“I like both, if I'm being entirely honest.”


End file.
